Conventionally, as a disk transfer device to be used in the above-mentioned disk drive, a disk transfer device to be used in a disk loading equipment that has an opening on the front panel through which a disk tray is drawn out or retracted is well known. In this case, after the tray is drawn out from the disk loading equipment and a disk is loaded onto the tray, the tray is automatically retracted into a predetermined position (a mounted position onto the turntable) in the disk drive assembled in the loading equipment.
In such a type of disk drive, when a disk on the tray is retracted into the disk drive, it is held between the turntable and a clamper. And thereafter, the disk is driven at a specific rotational speed so that data signals recorded to the disk can be read by the disk drive, that is recording or reproducing apparatus, during a read operation, for example. More specifically, signals are recorded to tracks within a specific area of the disk, and a pickup for signal reading is driven according to the track address of the desired signal so that the desired signal can be reproduced.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned disk drive utilizing a tray in transferring a disk, as types sorted by the installation posture, what is called a horizontal installation type is generally used. In this type of the disk drive, the disk is loaded in a horizontal position. However, depending on the purpose to use or the installed place and the like, what is called a vertical installation type is required. In this type of the disk drive, the disk is loaded in an inclined position to a certain degrees from the horizontal position (in a substantially vertical position, for example).
When such a vertical installation type of disk drive is desired, it might be considered to provide a plurality of claws on an outer periphery in a disk supporting surface of the tray so as to receive an outer periphery of the disk in a substantially vertical position. In this case, the disk is transferred in a state where it is supported by the claws at the outer periphery thereof.
FIG. 44 is an overall perspective view of a vertical type of personal computer E12. As shown in this drawing, in a disk drive assembled into the personal computer E12, a plurality of engaging claws 102 are disposed on a vicinity of an outer periphery in a disk supporting area 101a of a disk tray 101. The engaging claws 102 are mounted on the tray so as to rotate about supporting axes 102s respectively.
And, in a state that each claw 102 is turned outwardly, a disk (not shown) is placed to disk supporting area 101a. Thereafter, each claw 102 is turned inwardly (as shown in FIG. 44), and the disk is engaged by the claws. Thereby, the disk can be held between the claws 102 and the disk supporting area 101a of the disk tray 101, and the disk is transferred in the held state.
However, in this constitution of the disk transfer device, there is a problem that disk setting/removal works in which a disk is set to or removed from the tray are very troublesome. That is, in loading a disk to the tray 101 and in unloading a disk from the tray, each engaging claw 102 must be turned always with very careful attention in order to avoid damage to the disk.
Further, in the above-described constitution of the disk transfer device, it is very inconvenient to use one desk drive in both horizontal installation and vertical installation depending upon the purpose to use or the installed place and the like.
Further more, in the above-described constitution of the disk transfer device, the disk is held onto the tray with supported only by a plurality of engaging claws at the lower peripheral portion thereof when it is in the vertical position. Accordingly, it is difficult for the disk to be held with high stability and transferred with no wobbly movements when it is in the vertical position.
The basic object of the present invention is therefore to provide a disk transfer device whereby disk setting/removal works in which a disk is set to or removed from the tray can be performed easily even in vertical installation usage. And another basic object of the present invention is to provide a disk transfer device capable of supporting the disk with high stability and transferring with no wobbly movements even when it is in the vertical position. Further, another basic object of the present invention is to provide a disk transfer device capable of dealing easily with usage in both horizontal installation and vertical installation.